Alex Turner
Alex Turner is the head of the digital forensics and he is in charge of all the technical stuff. He was seen for the first time in the Additional Investigation of Case #1 (The Death of Rosa Wolf). Personal Life Alex is a huge fan of Alcott Milton, the host of his favourite radio series, Beyond the Void. In Case #26, he even asks the team to get Alcott's autograph for him when they go to interrogate him. In that very case, it is discovered that Alex's full name is Alex Turner (click here to see a photo) when he introduces himself to Elvira Milton in the Additional Investigation. Appearance Alex has long brown hair which ends when it reaches his neck. He has dark brown eyes and is always seen carrying a headphone around his neck. He wears a grey hoodie which has a white pixel art on the right side. On the left, there's a pocket which contains three pens and a USB stick. Analysis Case #1: The Death of Rosa Wolf ' *Fingerprint (03:00:00) '''Case #2: Corpse in a Garden ' *Phone Number (00:05:00) *Surveillance Camera (03:00:00) *File Number (02:00:00) 'Case #3: The Grim Butcher ' *Bloody Shoe Print (06:00:00) *Cellphone (06:00:00) 'Case #4: The Dockyard Killer ' *Skull Badge (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (00:02:00) 'Case #5: A Russian Case ' *Invoice (03:00:00) *Ledger (06:00:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Complaint Record (06:00:00) *Smashed Phone (03:00:00) *Action Figurine (03:00:00) 'Case #6: Good Cop Dead Cop ' *USB Key (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Phone Number (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (06:00:00) *Tattoo Number (03:00:00) 'Case #7: Death by Crucifixion ' *Doctor's ID (00:30:00) 'Case #8: Beautiful No More ' *Fingerprint (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) 'Case #9: Burned to the Bone ' *Partial Shoeprint (06:00:00) *Job ID Number (00:30:00) *CCTV Footage (06:00:00) *CCTV Footage (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) 'Case #10: Under the Knife ' *Passport (00:30:00) *Leaflet (03:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #11: Into the Vipers' Nest ' *Medicine Canister (03:00:00) *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Serial Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprint (03:00:00) *Legal Document (03:00:00) 'Case #12: Blood on the Trading Floor ' *Fingerprint (00:30:00) *Surveillance Camera (00:30:00) *Barcode (00:30:00) *Smartphone (03:00:00) *Club Card Number (03:00:00) 'Case #13: Bomb Alert on Grimsborough ' *Disarmed Bomb (06:00:00) *Letter (00:30:00) *USB key (03:00:00) 'Case #14: Fashion Victim ' *Mysterious Caller (00:30:00) *Phone Number (03:00:00) *CCTV Camera (06:00:00) 'Case #15: Family Blood ' *Address *Credit Card Number *Fingerprints 'Case #16: The Kiss of Death ' *Photograph (03:00:00) *Hard Drive (06:00:00) *Diamond Serial Number (00:30:00) *Memory Chip (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) '''Case #17: The Last Supper *Fingerprints (00:30:00) *Message (06:00:00) Case #18: In the Dead of Night *Cufflinks Hallmark (00:30:00) *Surveillance Footage (06:00:00) *Serial Number (03:00:00) Case #19: Innocence Lost *Credit Card Number (00:30:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) *Car Key Registration (00:30:00) *Platform Scale (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #20: A Deadly Game *DNA Case #21: The Secret Experiments *USB Stick Case #23: The Final Journey ''' *Phone *Fingerprints '''Case #24: Anatomy of a Murder *Quote *Barcode *Knife's Serial Number Case #25: Ghost of Grimsborough *Tape *Fingerprints *Bottle Barcode Case #26: The Summoning *Serial Number *Cellphone Case #27: The Lake's Bride *Letters *Fingerprints Sample Case #28: The Haunting of Elm Manor ' *String of Numbers *Bobby Pin *Photograph *Creepy Whistle *Fingerprints '''Case #30: The Wollcrafts' Creature ' *Murder Weapon *Camera *Activated Machine '''Case #31: Dog Eat Dog *Chew Bone Case #32: Murder on Campus *Article Headline *Unlocked Phone *Rani's Book *Blurry Photograph *Negatives Case Appearances As the head of the digital forensics, Alex appears in every single case, except for To Die or Not to Die (Case #22) and No Smoke Without Fire (Case #29), in which he didn't analyze anything, nor made an appearance. Category:Team